


Te amo, Eddie

by A_marilla



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, hispanic richie, just a fuckton of fluff because it’s what these boys deserve, smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_marilla/pseuds/A_marilla
Summary: Richie helps Eddie study for his Spanish class.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Te amo, Eddie

“Richie~ I’m not getting ANY of this!” Eddie pouts. The two boys had been studying for hours at this point and the shorter boy’s head is beginning to feel like a pile of mush. He throws himself back onto the pillows in the corner of his bed. “It’s all going in one ear and out the other at this point. Can’t we just take a little break?” 

“Eds, your test is tomorrow and I promised your mom I would help you pass this class. That’s literally the only reason she actually let me in here.” Richie tells him, not looking up from the notebook. Eddie’s mother has never really liked Richie. She always thought he was a dirty, foul-mouthed boy. And she isn’t exactly wrong, but still, fuck that lady.

“That was a dumb thing to promise.” Eddie mutters under his breath 

Richie rolls his eyes. “Also, you and I both know a ‘little break’ will turn into us making out for way too long and as much as I truly would love to do that,” he pulls Eddie into his lap, “I can’t let us get distracted this time, babe.”

The brunette groans and lowers his head to press feather-light kisses up the length of Richie’s neck. Spanish music (that Richie insisted was necessary) quietly plays from the small speaker on Eddie’s desk, cutting through the comfortable silence the boys fell into. Richie lets out a deep sigh as he tilts his head back to give the smaller boy more room. Eddie rolls his hips down to press into Richie. He bit him playfully before pulling back.

“But no, you’re right. We should get back to studying.” Eddie teased. 

Richie groans quietly and opened his eyes. When did he even close them? He couldn’t remember. “You’re killing me, Eds.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie pouts, “You said we needed to study, so let’s study.” 

“Hey, I don’t need to do shit. It’s you that needs to study. Spanish is LITERALLY my first language, brat.” He gently pats Eddie’s thighs, letting his hands rest close to his boyfriend’s dick.

“Then why aren’t you a better teacher??” He smirks. 

Richie raises an eyebrow. His boy really is a fucking brat. “Fine. I guess I’ll just go home and let you figure everything out.” He pushes Eddie off his lap and get up. 

“Noooo, babyyyy. I was joking. You’re an amazing teacher.” He pulls Richie back down onto the bed and swings his leg over to straddle the taller boy. “I know ‘puedo ir a el baño’ and “me llamo Eddie’ all because of you”. He loops his arms around Richie’s neck.

Richie groans, “It’s ‘puedo ir AL baño’, you big dummy. And your accent is atrocious.”

“Hey, I thought I did a pretty good job.” Eddie jokes, a playful smile grazing his pink lips.

Richie smirks before sighing dramatically, “I guess it could’ve been worse.” He brings his hand up to gently caress his boyfriend’s adorable face. “Te amo, Eddie. Con todo mi coraźon.” He really did. He loved this boy so much it hurt. He knew since he first met the boy in the first grade that he was the love of his life, his other half, his SOULMATE. 

“God I love it when you speak Spanish. It turns me on so bad.” Eddie whines grinding his hips into Richie’s. 

Richie laughs, “Here I am declaring my love for you and all you can do is be a fucking horndog!” He buries his head into Eddie’s neck, biting down where his neck meets his shoulder making Eddie moan breathily. “I think I’ve rubbed off on you… in more ways than one, baby.” 

Eddie giggles, “You’re so fucking GROSS, Richie.” 

“Yeah, but you love me anyways.” 

The brunette nudges his nose against Richie’s cheek. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Hispanic Richie. Maybe just cuz I want rep and I like to project myself onto my fave characters. If y’all have any suggestions on what other stuff I should write you can’t message me on tumblr at mardeez-nuts!


End file.
